El Corazón del Mar
by Chica Plutonio
Summary: Tenía el cabello más hermoso que jamás hubiese visto. Fue lo primero que vio de ella, y lo último también. U/A


Descargo de responsabilidad: ® Shingeki no Kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

* * *

 _ **El corazón del mar**_

* * *

Tenía el cabello más bonito que jamás hubiese visto. Fue lo primero que vio de ella, aun antes de su vestido verde esmeralda y la fluidez con la que la tela se movía al ritmo de sus giros.

El salón estalló en aplausos cuando la pieza finalizó. El caballero que la acompañaba hizo una ligera inclinación, agradeciéndole en silencio por haber bailado con él. Procedió a retirarse, y ella estuvo a punto de hacer lo propio, cuando una mano enguantada de blanco la detuvo en ademán de pedirle otra pieza.

Sus miradas se encontraron, y por un momento parecieron reconocerse en la mirada del otro. Pero fue un momento efímero, fugaz como los segundos. Ella sonrió, halagada, y aceptó la invitación del caballero que no podía dejar de pensar en el tono de su cabello dorado.

No fue la única pieza que bailaron. No dejaron de bailar, ni se separaron en toda la noche, como si acabaran de reencontrarse después de un largo tiempo. Él no hablaba mucho, como tenía por costumbre, pero la escuchó atentamente sin dejar que el oleaje del mar lo distrajera de su voz. Había algo tan familiar en ella, en su tono confiado, en la forma de articular las "l", en las curvas entonativas que tomaba cada vez que hacía una pregunta o exclamaba por algo. Pero aún no había podido dar con una respuesta. Eventualmente, dejó de preguntarse qué era lo que le parecía tan familiar, y procedió a conocerla más.

Ella le habló de sus padres, amorosos como ningún otro, y como la habían dejado cuando era más joven. Le contó de su instructora de canto y lo exigente que podía llegar a ser, sobre su pasión por la música. Lo deleitó con su voz, y aunque nunca había pensado en "oh mío bambino caro" como una pieza que escucharía, el que ella la interpretara le hizo pensar que era el aria más hermosa que jamás había escuchado. Y, cuando la noche avanzó al igual que su confianza, le confesó que su asfixiante vida en Londres y la carga de un próximo matrimonio arreglado habían sido lo que la había llevado hasta allí.

Entre copas y cigarrillos, y una lenta caminata por la cubierta, descubrieron que la perspectiva de huir juntos a América no era tan mala. Era una completa locura, fortalecida tal vez por el alcohol, pero en términos de estrategia era una decisión que valía la pena meditar. Ella cantaría en la ópera, él llevaría sus escritos a las casas editoriales. Serían libres, sin ataduras ni decisiones que cumplir cuando eran tomadas por otros.

Tomados de la mano, bajo el cielo estrellado y el frío aire del atlántico, el silencioso escritor y la bella cantante decidieron que estarían juntos de allí en adelante.

Bailaron de nuevo la noche siguiente, perdidos en su propio universo de sueños y promesas, y sobre todo, _libertad_. Las damas mayores, sentadas desde sus mesas comentaban entre sí lo bella que era aquella pareja; las niñas señalaban lo hermoso que era su cabello; y los músicos tocaron esa noche su mejor pieza en honor a ellos, como si presintieran que se trataba de su último baile.

Sólo un ligero temblor los sacó de su ensoñación, pero no duró mucho. Rápidamente ella recuperó el entusiasmo, y volvió a sonreír, volvió a moverse con esa gracia de bailarina. Él se sentía un poco inquieto, pero aun así no pudo negarse a una pieza más antes de que cada uno regresara a su propia habitación en busca de un abrigo, para luego tomar el ya acostumbrado paseo al aire libre.

Las cosas estaban un poco movidas allí afuera, pero eso no les impidió disfrutar de la compañía mutua. Caminaron, lentamente, tomados del brazo como se acostumbraba, absorbidos por la presencia del otro. Era inexplicable la extraña conexión que tenían, pero era tan real que no se molestaron en meditar en ella. Ella nunca había pensado en nadie de esa manera, y de hecho había huido de casa para evitar una unión matrimonial que no deseaba. Él nunca había amado a nadie así, en su vida no había habido lugar para otra cosa que las letras y su fallecida madre, pero estar ahí con ella, estar ella ahí con él, parecía lo único importante del mundo, aun cuando literalmente el mundo a su alrededor se estaba cayendo a pedazos.

Y no lo sabían, nadie se los dijo. Lo supieron sólo cuando bajaron de la cama y sintieron el piso más frío de lo que debería, y cuando al abrir la puerta vieron que el pasillo se inundaba. La hizo abrigarse y la sacó de allí, tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron. A medida que ascendían hasta la cubierta, con pasos veloces y sin soltarse jamás de las manos, vieron el caos y oyeron los gritos. La puso a salvo, prometiendo encontrarse con ella en uno de los tantos lugares que mencionaron entre sus conversaciones. Ella asintió, compungida, a punto de echarse a llorar allí mismo porque temía no volverlo a ver. Por primera vez desde que lo conoció, él sonrió, y le juró que se salvaría.

Cumplió su promesa, subiendo a otro bote. Su corazón latía con fuerza, ansioso por reencontrarse con ella, rogando que estuviera a salvo. Vio a lo lejos el coloso hundirse, y se apiadó por las almas de aquellos que no lo lograron, sin saber quién se encontraba entre ellos.

Cuando fue seguro, el bote regresó buscando sobrevivientes. El silencio era absoluto, aun con la voz del oficial penetrando en medio de la tétrica calma. Nunca imaginó que vería aquel vestido medio-hundido en el agua. Ni que la vería a ella, allí, cuando se suponía que estaría a salvo, camino al lugar donde habían jurado reencontrarse. Su corazón se detuvo, y sintió que nunca más volvería a latir.

Tenía el cabello más bonito que jamás hubiese visto. Y fue lo último que vio de ella, antes de que, cual sirena, regresara al corazón del mar.

* * *

Inicialmente planeaba que esta historia formara parte de mi más reciente proyecto rivetra: Fragmentos de una vida entera. PERO, como me pasa siempre, acabó por salírseme de las manos y terminó así, mucho más largo de lo que planeé. Creí que siendo tan larga atentaría contra el espíritu del fic, porque se trata de "fragmentos", no "muros de texto"...

—Fanfiction, 5 de noviembre de 2015.

PD: Jo, y yo que planeaba leer Canción de Hielo y Fuego... pero me puse a escuchar ost's, y justo entre ellos estaba cierta pieza de André Rieu. Y así fue como terminé aquí.


End file.
